


Naughty Girl

by Thunderbird83



Series: The Sex Files of Liz and John [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: More sex for the shameless couple! While in a club one night Liz starts up dirty dancing with John, Freddie meets a potential boyfriend, Roger gets a blow job and full on sex, Brian gets a lap dance plus sex. It's a sexual nirvana for the fab five! John takes his lover home where they fuck around. A few months later Liz has a surprise for John.
Relationships: John Deacon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sex Files of Liz and John [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473704
Kudos: 2





	Naughty Girl

Naughty Girl

A/N: Sorry for no updates lately; I've been sick during the entire Christmas week! It was my vacation and I wanted to get some writing done but mother nature stopped me. Stay tuned. 

“My god, this club is really something!” Freddie shouted over the bass line pumping through the sound system. “They even have my kind of company!” he put his hands on a provocatively clad leather biker, took the hat off of him and put it on his head. The singer bent down a little bit to kiss his new friend, giving him lots of tongue as they drifted to the back of the club. 

Roger and his lady of the moment were making out in a leather booth while Brian was getting a lap dance from a very able dancer, his cheeks getting a little pinker with each passing moment. The girl took off her mini skirt, revealing a leopard print G string and a rather healthy expanse of butt. She turned, sitting on his lap, rubbing her clit against his knee, then leaned up into him so his field of vision was obscured by her ample chest. 

John was knocking back a drink at the bar, then took to the dance floor, easily finding the beat and letting himself go in rhythm. Nearby him, Liz had gotten up on the stage dance area, gyrated against a pole, then started doing very suggestive dance moves. Wearing a low cut mini dress all in vivid red, she licked her dark pink lips, her eyes finding John, then turned a successful handspring off the platform, landing in front of her boyfriend. 

The bassist glanced at her, his eyes riveted to her chest and moving upward. Giggling, Liz put her hand on his shoulder, moving with him to the beat of the song. He grabbed her hand, swung her around so they were front to back, making sure she felt the hard poke of his erection against her thigh. 

“Oh, someone wants Mama to go down on him!” in the low light John could see her cute pink lips pull forward in a mock pout. “I haven’t even finished my dance yet!” 

“Trust me girl, you want to take a ride on the wild side!” John mock snarled, locking his hands around her waist. “You don’t know how flexible I can be!” 

Liz didn’t know what John meant by that but she soon found out. He flipped her so they faced forward again, reached his hand down to her crotch, then pulled her close so nobody could see what he was doing. The medic looked up at John, licking her lips, then kissed him deeply, smearing a bit of lipstick on his cheek playfully. 

“I think someone’s being very disobedient to me!” John teased, slapping her butt playfully. “You need to work to earn my love!” 

“Oh, Daddy wants me to work, eh?” Liz raised an eyebrow saucily. “What if I don’t want to work for it, hmm?” she pulled a hair elastic from off her wrist and quickly bound her curly hair into a bun at the back of her head. “What if I just want to get you-” she slammed her hands down on his shoulders and licked his jawline. “on my own terms?” she raised up one leg a little bit, rubbing her crotch on his thigh. 

“Not gonna work. Bend over and show me that pretty ass of yours.” 

“I think I can do better than that,” Liz took him by the shoulders and steered him over to an empty bench seat. “sit your ass down.” 

“You better perform well for me, bitch,” John leaned forward eagerly but Liz pushed him back as she pulled out a small pocketknife. “what’s that for?” 

“You’ll see.” the mini dress was not revealing enough for her liking so Liz cut out the middle section, leaving her bare belly out for all to see. The bassist moaned a little bit while she put the knife back in his pocket, tossing the strip of fabric at him teasingly. 

Liz put on a lap dance for John, adding all sorts of things even professional strippers didn’t do like cutting a little hole in her crotch for her slick pussy to “breathe”, allowing John to suck on her chest for a moment, then turning a handstand so the backs of her knees were on his shoulders so he could see quite clearly how wet she really was. 

“We’ll get kicked out of here if we start doing the nasty,” Liz cautioned, dropping her knees. John saw the perfect chance for him to tease her so he bucked up his hips a little bit, making his hard on graze her barely concealed pussy lips. “I think we need to go.” 

“I need to spunk in you girl, that’s what I need.” the bassist gave her a hickey. 

“Look at that,” Liz stood up, followed by John. “Freddie’s got a new boy toy, and if I’m not mistaken, Roger’s getting sucked off in the corner. Even Brian’s getting some hot action.” 

“He’s close to blowing his load completely,” John noted. The guitarist was looking like he was getting closer to it while the stripper worked him over thoroughly. “let’s go.” 

**

Back at the house, Liz had barely hung up her jacket when John lunged at her, sealing his face with hers at the lips. She fumbled, dropping the house key on the floor, allowing John to steer her towards the couch while all the lights were still off. Once he put Liz on the couch, the bassist pulled a lighter off the end table while Freddie kept a few votive candles, lit them, then leaned back to survey his girlfriend. 

“You like the ambiance?” 

“I do, John.” 

“What a tattered mess you’re wearing,” he pulled out the knife, cutting the rest of the ruined dress she’d already mutilated. In her full naked glory, Liz smiled and stretched for him, the shadows playing across her body for an eerie effect. 

“You’re wearing too much. Come on, Daddy, I want you to take that off for me.” 

John smiled and obliged, shedding his shirt, pants and boxers. “Mama gets what Mama wants.” leaning over her, he began to lick and kiss every part of her that he was able to reach. Hands on Liz’s hips, the bassist aimed for her left breast, tonguing under it, making her jump a little bit. Rubbing his tongue on her flesh he worked his way up to her dull pink of her nipple, licking that and sucking it while her moans filled his ears. 

After a moment he started working his way up to her neck with a little grin on his face. “You gonna moan like that when you nurse our baby?” 

“Why don’t we find out when you knock me up,” the medic suggested, running her hands over him. “sure we should be out here where the guys can find us?” 

“They won’t be back for awhile.” John focused on Liz’s lips. He slid a hand slowly down her body, rubbing her pussy lips, then slipped two fingers inside. She was wetter than she’d ever been before, he noted, faintly hearing a lot of suction. 

“I think you’re really raring to go,” smirking, Liz grabbed his cock and began to rub it on her outer lips. “I’ve never felt you this wet, just even with my fingers!” 

“I’m ovulating today which means our chances of conception is quite high. Why do you think I suggested going to the club tonight?” 

“I’d better get moving then,” John did not need to ease himself in this time. Liz took him all in one go, making him bottom out in no time at all. “damn!” 

“Told you.” they began to work together, the bassist fingering her clit the entire time so that she could have a more powerful orgasm. 

“I love the feeling of you,” Liz’s legs wrapped themselves around John’s waist, which tilted her pelvis upwards so she could get a deeper feeling of penetration. “I can’t get enough.” 

“You’re insatiable tonight, know that?” John knew that Liz’s sex drive increased a lot while she was in her fertile stage once a month but he’d never known her to remark that she really couldn’t get enough. “Maybe you’ll get that rare second orgasm!” 

Liz had only experienced it a handful of times in their relationship so it seemed likely that tonight was night. “A second orgasm would help get your swim team up to its destination faster.” 

“Well, let’s hope tonight’s the night.” John glanced down as he pulled out a little bit from Liz’s pussy, seeing himself covered in her wetness. He thrust back into his love, feeling himself building up into a climax. “I’m close, girl!” 

“Oh god!” it took a minute but Liz screamed out John’s name, panting while he came as well. “Leave it in for a second...” John obliged, watching her shake, but knew it was the elusive second orgasm on its way. He felt her come again, grinning as her pussy shook and contracted around his dick. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come,” John kissed her neck, withdrew himself from her, then went to the bathroom. “you know the drill.” he cleaned her off, draped her fleece blanket over her while he put on a pair of pajama pants. 

“This night was so fun,” Liz gave John a romantic kiss. “I think we’ll see the results of our work in a month’s time.” 

“I hope so. You know Freddie would be a natural at parenting. He’d be the favorite uncle for sure.” 

“You think so?” 

“Sure. He knows how to work with kids. I don’t think he’d have a problem with a baby here.” 

“But Brian and Roger?”

“Roger would be the funny one and Brian wouldn’t mind tending to the baby at night. You know he doesn’t sleep much.” 

“That worries me a bit about him. He needs a normal sleep pattern like we all do.” 

“He’s just a night owl, that’s all. Some people are wired that way. The five of us would be a real family unit. Providing of course your side and mine cooperate.” 

“Positive thinking, John. It will.” 

“Yes it will.” they were both getting sleepy when the door opened and the lights came on. Roger, accompanied by Brian walked into the house. 

“You two! We sit on that couch!” Roger thrust aside his jacket on a chair back. Liz and John both noticed the air of satisfaction that emanated from the drummer. “Can’t complain tonight though.” 

“Your new girl get you off?”

“And how, John! She got me in the strip club, in the back alleyway, and in the car before we left!” 

“Oi, that’s my car!” Brian protested, sitting in the recliner. The couple noticed the guitarist had fresh pink in his cheeks meaning he’d gotten laid properly. “I’ll thank you not to have your jizz all over it!” 

“Fuck off, Bri.” Roger teased happily. 

“Getting laid doesn’t improve your attitude, does it?” Liz cheekily asked. 

“Bitch,” Roger raked back his hair, fluffing it out. “it makes you more bitchy.” 

“Sex does weird things to a person. Liz gets bitchy, Roger gets cocky, Freddie gets louder. I think you and me, Brian, get a little more mellow.” John straightened up, pulling the blanket so that Roger and Brian got a glimpse of her bare thigh.

“You know, Freddie’s been asking me to pose naked for him while he does some sketches.” 

“Are you?” 

“Well, it’s mainly topless stuff but I don’t mind it. Do you?” Liz stood up, making sure she was covered. 

“You know our rule: the others can see you topless but I don’t want you fucking other guys while dating me. They can’t see anything from the waist down,” John kissed her. “I don’t care where you get your motor running as long as you come back to me to get off.” 

“The golden rule. I think we’re going to head to bed now, guys. Goodnight.” 

“Night.” they watched the happy couple walk down the hall, turning off the light as they went. 

“Want a beer, Brian?” Roger opened up the fridge door, pulling out a few London Pride beer bottles.

“Sure.” Brian snapped the top off one of them and took a swig. “They’ve got nauseatingly happy written all over their faces, don’t you think?”

“Oh yeah,” Roger agreed, flopping himself on the couch. “still, I can’t wish them any harm. I think the two of them would make great parents someday.” 

“You think?”

“Yeah. I mean, we’re a great support system for them. I wouldn’t mind helping out.” 

“That’s a new side of you,” Brian was still flushed so he put the cold beer bottle against his cheek to try to cool off. “what about when we’re all on tour and she’s there with us?” 

“John’s mom would gladly be a nanny or a sitter or something,” Roger informed him. “I heard John discussing it on the phone with his mom last weekend. She’d be taking care of the baby while Liz and John fuck like mad and produce a litter.” 

Brian snorted with laughter, nearly inhaling his beer. “I can see that with them-oh god, if she gets pregnant with twins it would be maddening!” 

“I don’t want to think about that!” Roger finished his beer, belched loudly, then said goodnight to Brian. 

**

Two months later Liz pounced on John after he arrived home from visiting his mom. Surprised but grateful, John met her enthusiastic kiss gratefully. 

“What’s up with the good mood lately?” he asked, drawing apart. Liz hung his keys on the peg and swiped his jacket before he could hang it up. “You’ve been a little off.”

“You noticed?”

“I notice everything that you do. I’m very perceptive,” grinning he put his hands on her hips. “so what’s the good news you want to share with me?” 

“I went to the doctor today,” she began, “for my physical, I mentioned those symptoms I’d been having and he had me take a test to be sure. You are going to be a dad, John!” 

“Oh my god, you’re kidding me?!” his eyes lit up. 

“I would not kid about something like that,” Liz told him happily. “it’s real, John. Here comes the guys; you tell them.” 

The bassist did so with great pride in his voice, hugging Liz to him the whole time. Freddie’s smile was blindingly dazzling, he immediately pulled Liz into a big bear hug, already weaving plans together in his mind on how to redecorate the music room into a nursery. Brian was next, giving her a hug and a big congratulations, teasing that John finally did her right. Roger engulfed Liz in a hug, congratulated them both, then offered to paint the nursery a pretty sky blue. 

“I love that color. Thanks, guys, but we need to wait until the sixth month before we start doing anything.” 

“Why’s that?”

“It’s because the rate of miscarriage goes down in the third trimester. I don’t want anything to happen until then in case something goes wrong,” Liz bit her lip, a telltale sign that she was nervous. “I couldn’t go through that again.” 

The happiness fizzled out of the room for a moment before Freddie, ever the positive person, openly declared, “That was a one time only thing, darling! What you’ve got to look forward to now in a positive sense is the future! You’ve got the five of us becoming sappy parents and uncles before you know it! Can you imagine big tough guy Roger holding a newborn and talking to it? Brian lecturing the baby about the planets?” 

“No,” Liz admitted. “seems like a dream.”

“One that will come true!” the medic relaxed and allowed the band to surround her with love and warmth.  
END


End file.
